


The Rise of DawnClan

by The_Soggy_Waffle



Series: warriors thingy [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, No beta reader, Original Character(s), i guess i'll update the tags as i go along?, this thing sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Soggy_Waffle/pseuds/The_Soggy_Waffle
Summary: Mistkit always had a relatively normal life, save for the little, shall we say,featheryproblem. And now she's becoming an apprentice! But, things don't always go the way they should. Not everyone wants to play their part, and things that should stay hidden always find their way up in the end.
Series: warriors thingy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658263
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One; things exist and it's sometimes bad

Mistkit opened her eyes, light streaming through the branches of the nursery. She could hear her littermates playing outside. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to get a little more sleep. It didn’t work. She sighed before getting up to stretch her wings. No-one knew how she had wings, it just happened. She glanced at them. They were a light silver, matching her fur, with white-tipped edges. Mistkit _thought _they look pretty, but no-one else did. Well, except for Nightkit.__

__As she walked out of the nursery, her littermates stopped playing. A pretty black she-kit with violet eyes nearly tackled her to the ground._ _

__"Hey Mistkit, it's our ceremony today, reminder? " Said Nightkit. She had an excited gleam in her eyes and kept fidgeting around. A brown and white kit trotted up behind her. Marshkit. Mistkit blinked._ _

__"Of course I remember."_ _

__"Well come on then, the ceremony is about to start!” as they made their way up, they were stopped by their mother Cloudfoot. She made sure they didn’t look like they had just got done playing._ _

__"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Hightree for a clan meeting." yowled Rushstar. Her leader. And her father. After the murmurs died down, Rushstar called Mistkit, Nightkit, and Marshkit forward._ _

__"Marshkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Marshpaw. Your mentor will be Sparrowfur. I hope Sparrowfur will pass down all she knows on to you."_ _

__"Marshpaw! Marshpaw! Marshpaw!" yowled the clan_ _

__"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, Until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Beetlefang. I hope Beetlefang will pass down all he knows on to you."_ _

__" "Nightpaw! Nightpaw! Nightpaw!" the clan once again yowled out the name of the new apprentice. Mistkit felt a rush of pride and happiness for her sister._ _

__"And now it is time for Mistkit." Mistkit could feel rows of eyes burning into her pelt, but she refused to be scared, gazing up at her father with the same coldness he regarded her with. His eyes narrowed and he grinned._ _

__"Mistkit, I say this before you as leader of StormClan. You shall never become an apprentice, and you will never become a warrior of StormClan. You may live here, but never under my rule, will you be an apprentice." Cats let out gasps of horror. Never had a cat been denied being an apprentice. Cloudfoot glanced at Mistkit with sympathy. Nightpaw was staring at her with wide eyes. And Marshpaw? Well, Marshpaw wouldn’t even look her in the eye._ _


	2. Chapter Two; in which Mistkit thinks, then doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistkit thinks, then does something. ft; my terrible naming skills when it comes to chapters.

Mistkit sat alone in the apprentice den, watching the other cats go about their lives.  


"It's like I don't exist," said Mistkit. It had been four days since she had been denied being an apprentice. Cloudfoot had tried to reason with Rushstar but just ended up walking away with her head bowed in disappointment.  


"BOO!" exclaimed Nightpaw, her eyes glittering.  


"What is it Nightpaw?" sighed Mistkit. Nightpaw’s ears pressed back slightly.  


"I thought you looked sad."  


"I'm not sad."  


"yes, you are."  


"no, I'm not."  


this continued for some time until Mistkit gave up.  


"fine, I was thinking about my apprentice ceremony"  


"Maybe it's for the best," said Nightpaw, shrugging.  


"How could you say that," said Mistkit, horrified.  


"well, there's no one in the clan that could train you to the best of your abilities."  


"Why not? I could still learn to hunt and fight, I could still be an apprentice!”  


"But even then, what would happen if someone from another clan saw you?”  


“So you’re saying the other clans don’t even know I exist?”  


“Of course not!” Mistkit slumped her shoulders. Other cats were looking at them now. She dropped her gaze.  


“Okay, fine, I really don’t feel like debating this.” Nightpaw’s gaze softened.  


“Well, do you mind if I help straighten out your feathers?” Mistkit glanced at her wings before nodding. It was very common that they would get ruffled, and so Mistkit had to occasionally groom them, keeping them straight. Nightpaw had done this enough to not need any help, and so they worked together, each taking on a wing, chatting about whatever slightly interesting thing happened. Mainly, it was a lot about what Nightpaw did. There was another problem with being stuck in camp; it was mind-numbingly boring. Meanwhile, Nightpaw got to see the territory, learn to hunt, and just be able to _do things _. It started to get dark before they went inside the den. Mistkit had been allowed to sleep there, so that was something.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mistkit couldn’t sleep. It had become a thing lately, to the point where she was almost nocturnal. After all, she could always sleep during the day. But tonight, Mistkit had made a decision. She wasn’t staying here. She didn’t know where she would go, but hopefully, somewhere far away. She cast one last look at her sister.  
__

__“I’m sorry” she muttered. She planned to sneak out through the dirtplace, but that was stopped when she saw the fact that cats were guarding the entrance to camp. she looked around, trying to find a way to distract them.  
_ _

__“Mistkit?” a sleepy voice mumbled. Lillypaw. She was still half asleep. Perfect. Mistkit shoved into her shoulder, knocking her back, then bolted towards the dirtplace. The cats guarding the exit leaped up to see what was happening. Everything sounded so distant, so unimportant. All that mattered was that little exit. Her one hope. And just like that, she was out. There were thorns in her wings, she was hungry, and wow she felt tired. Great timing. But she kept running._ _


	3. Chapter Three, in which Mistkit trusts random strangers she met in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl I hate how Mistpaw is written right now, but I plan to write her better

Mistkit didn't know how far she ran, but she knew that she couldn't go back. She only stopped running once she had crossed the border between DawnClan and StormClan. She collapsed, panting next to a log. Beautiful oak trees surrounded her, and she thought she saw a shimmering pond, but it was hard to tell in the dark. Everything hurt. Her ears pricked up. Someone was coming. Wait, make that two someones. She tucked her wings in further, trying to keep them as hidden as possible.  


"well, what do we have here? A white she-cat was standing over her, her green eyes glowing with concern.  


"I'm sorry,' murmured Mistkit, pressing herself against the ground. "I'll go now."  


“Who's that, Snowfall?" asked a new voice. A gray tom stepped out behind the white cat. He looked to be around her age, his amber eyes full of suspicion.  


__"She’s just an apprentice. I found her lying here."  
_ _

__"She smells of StormClan. are you sure she's not a spy?"  
_ _

__"Yes, Stonepaw, I’m sure. Besides, who would she even be spying on?"  
__

__  
“I’m just saying, we find a cat in the middle of the night, with no one around, and you don’t question it?” his mentor sighed.  
_  
_

__

__“Of course I do, but she’s nowhere near camp.”  
_ _

__

__Mistkit had enough of this.  
_ _

__

__“I’m not a spy,” she muttered. “and I’m not an apprentice” The two cats looked at her. She shifted around to get more comfortable. That was a wrong move. She had forgotten about the scratches from the barrier. And the fact that there were still one or two thorns in her wings, which were still somehow hidden. She flinched. Thank Spiritclan, it’s so dark. Stonepaw seemed to deflate a little.  
_ _

__

__“Where did those come from?” Mistkit cast her eyes to the ground.  
_ _

__

__“The Stormclan barrier.”  
_ _

__

__“So, you are from Stormclan!”  
_ _

__

__“Well, yeah.” she felt a little confidence rise as she looked up, “But I left. And I’m never going back.”  
_ _

__

__“Why not?”  
_ _

__

__“It’s... it’s complicated.”  
_ _

__

__“Complicated?” the adult seemed to consider this.  
_ _

__

__"Stonepaw, tell the camp that we have a visitor coming." Stonepaw hesitated for a moment, then ran off. The white cat then turned to look at Mistkit.  
_ _

__

__"What’s your name?"  
_ _

__

__"Mistkit." the she-cat’s ear twitched.  
_ _

__

__“Mistkit? You look like you should be an apprentice.” Mistkit straightened up a little.  
_ _

__

__“Well, I’m not.”  
_ _

__

__"Well then, Mistkit, my name is Snowfall. Please follow me." Mistkit stood up shakily, stumbling. There was no hiding her wings now. Snowfall was watching her with wide eyes.  
_ _

__

__“Are-are those wings?”  
_ _

__

__“Yeah.” Snowfall blicked, Then sighed.  
_ _

__

__“Come on then; I’ll bring you to camp” Mistkit stumbled along, everything was crashing down on her at once. If these cats didn’t except her, where would she go? She could always go Ripplesclan, but what if they turn her away too? She really should have thought this out. By the time they got to the Dawnclan camp, Mistkit ready to collapse. When they entered, cats were crowding around the entrance. She twitched her ear and tried to pick up what they were saying.  
_ _

__

__"Who is she?"  
_ _

__

__"I don't know."  
_ _

__

__"She looks like she should be an apprentice."  
_ _

__

__"What is she doing here?"  
_ _

__

__“Wait, look at that.”  
_ _

__

__“Does she have-”  
_ _

__

__“She does!”  
_ _

__

__“Woah.”  
_ _

__

__Mistkit pressed her ears down and continued walking. She spotted Strompaw sitting next to an older ginger she-cat. They all quickly ducked into what she assumed was the leader’s den. She sat down, with the others opposite of her. There wasn’t any point in hiding, so she took that time to re-groom her wings, picking out thorns while listening to the conversation in front of her. The two adults were arguing, with Stormpaw shifting awkwardly.  
_ _

__

__“So, Snowfall, care to explain why you’ve brought a strange cat into our camp?”  
_ _

__

__“Well, look at her Starkstar! We couldn’t exactly leave her!” Starkstar sighed.  
_ _

__

__“I understand, but this is just a little too-” she paused for a moment “confusing.” at this point, she just decided to tune them out, adding to the pile of thorns she had created._  
_

__

__Eventually, she was done. She opened and closed her wings a few times, just to check, before turning back. Starkstar tilted her head before asking, “so Mistkit, what exactly happened to bring you into our territory?” Mistkit reluctantly explained what had happened, with their eyes going wide as she continued.  
“And well, now I’m here.” she said, finishing her story. Starkstar turned to face her.  
__

__

__  
“Well, then, I guess you can stay on one condition.”  
_ _

__

__“And what’s that?”  
_ _

__

__“You’ll train as a Dawnclan apprentice.” Mistkit blicked for a moment, before nodding.  
_ _

__

__“I-i except.”  
_ _

__

__“Well, then, I will mentor you. I expect to see you here in the morning. Mistpaw.” Mistkit- Mistpaw now - smiled at the last part. “Stormpaw will show you around. I will inform the clan.” Mistpaw nodded and walked out of the den._  
_

__

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short


End file.
